until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington Lodge
The Washington Lodge (colloquially known as The Lodge) is a large chalet-styled mansion built on Blackwood Mountain. The mansion serves as the primary location in which most of the events in Until Dawn take place. Overview The Lodge was built in the late 1990s by movie mogul Bob Washington, to serve as a vacation home for his family. The home itself, while having a log cabin/chalet exterior, is state of the art with a contemporary interior outfitted with multiple fireplaces and modern fixtures. Events of Until Dawn The mansion first appears during the prologue in which the prank occurs. After the disappearance of Hannah and Beth, the house and extending property became a crime scene and a thorough police investigation was conducted in and around the mansion. At an unknown time the investigation ceased and the unsolved case was left open. Sometime after, Josh returned to the property to begin outfitting it with contraptions to aid him in his revenge prank against his friends. A year later, when everyone returns to the lodge, the front door is frozen shut, forcing Chris to break in via a rear window and melt the ice in the lock. After the group part ways, Josh carries out his revenge prank. Once the presence of the Wendigos became known, the lodge served as a ostensible safe haven for the survivors. Eventually the place was breached by the Wendigos and the structure was destroyed in an explosion ignited in a last ditch effort to kill the beasts. The lodge was last seen engulfed in flames as rescue workers arrived to the scene at dawn. Floor Plan Ground Floor The ground floor consists of a sitting area and many hallways leading to various rooms. The ground floor is accessed via the main staircase taken from the first floor into a sitting area. To the left of this sitting area is a door to a wide hallway with: *A door on the left leading to an unknown area. *A door on the right to a hallway leading to the guest room or the cinema room, used by Hannah in the Prologue, and Ashley and Chris in Chapter 6. *A door at the end of the hallway to the right leading to more guest rooms and bathrooms, used by Sam in Chapter 5 during the chase. *A door at the end of the hallway to the left providing access to the basement. ''Cinema Room'' Straight ahead of the sitting area is the family cinema. In this tiered room one can find theatrical posters of all of Bob Washington's award-winning movies. The screen takes up a majority of the wall with multiple lounge recliners on the the first and second tier. To the left of the cinema room is a hallway in which a person can turn left to a hallway leading to the main hallway, or straight ahead to a door leading to the guest room. ''Guest Room'' The guest room consists of two entrances across each other, with a bed in the center of the room, where Emily and Jessica hide under during the Prologue. The guest room also has a cupboard which Matt hides in the Prologue, and a partition where Ashley hides behind on the same occasion. A year later, Sam encounters the guest room while running away from the Psycho, where she is given the choice to Jump over the bed or Hide under the bed, the latter increasing the risk of her being caught. She is the only person to have used both doors of the guest room to enter and exit. On the other side of the guest room is another hallway with more guest rooms and bathrooms that eventually leads to the main hallway with a door providing access to the basement right across. 1st Floor The first floor is the main floor of the mansion. ''Access'' This floor is accessed from: *The main front Great Room doors which are never used. *The rear doors used in the Prologue, Chris in Chapter 8, and Sam in Chapter 10. *The foyer door which is used in Chapter 2 by all protagonists when entering the lodge. *A side door which Chris uses in Chapter 4 and Chapter 8. *A side door near a veranda used by Mike and Jess in Chapter 2. **The veranda may connect both those doors in an octagon shape; Chris on one side and Mike and Jess on the other. *The ground and second floors via the staircase. ''Great Room'' This floor features a Great Room containing a large fireplace, chandelier, formal furniture and a large wall mounted flat screen television above it as well as a staircase leading to the ground and second floors. This room which serves as the heart of the house is adjacent to the foyer. To the front of this room is a sitting area and a formal dining room in the room next to it. ''Kitchen'' The great room is connected via a pair of double doors that leads to a chef's kitchen with a smaller family room located behind a fireplace. Past this room is a hallway connecting to a door to an unknown room, and an exit. To the right of the Great Room is the foyer which has two perpendicular doors leading to two small hallways adjacent to each other: ''Garage'' One of the primary utility rooms in the lodge, the garage housed and stored snow mobiles, bicycles, other vehicles, sports and leisure equipment, tools, cleaning supplies, and various boxes and cans. Two shuttered garage doors lead to the outside. The garage has a set of work benches, a lawn mower, and side storage room where the Newspaper Fragment can be found. Chris enters the garage at the beginning of Chapter 2 looking for an alternate entrance when the front door lock is iced shut. *One "inner", longer hallway leads to the foyer. The Family Portrait is found in this hallway. ''The Library'' *The other "outer", shorter hallway leading to the middle of three library and office rooms. The room across the middle room has a staircase leading to the upper story of the library where the seance occurs. The room adjacent to the hallway has the secret room explored in Chapter 3. The Native American Letter is found in this hallway in a space near the door to the foyer. Behind the Great Room are the stairs leading to the third floor, then stairs leading to the first floor, then another sitting area. 2nd Floor The 2nd floor is the uppermost floor of the mansion. It is accessed by the main staircase and features a loft area overlooking the great room. Two sets of doors on either side of the loft lead to the upstairs bedrooms, although only one is able to be explored in the game. Inside the door is a small hallway with a clock, connecting a loft area which overlooks the kitchen, as well as two doors leading to Hannah's Bedroom and the bathroom. ''Hannah's Bedroom'' Sam can explore Hannah's Bedroom in Chapter 2, where she can find clues such as a Tattoo Card on a desk, a Compatibility Test inside a walk-in closet, and a Postcard on Hannah's bedside table. She can also open a music box given by Josh to Hannah. ''Bathroom'' The bathroom contains a large bathtub which Sam bathes in for two hours. The Psycho briefly enters the bathroom to take Sam's clothes and lure her out of the room. The bathroom also has a hidden camera in which the Psycho watches from in his workshop. The bathroom is also visible for a second on the cable car station security moniter when Chris inspects it, before being quickly replaced with a view of the station exterior. It is currently unknown why this is the case. Basement The basement is accessed by using a door from the ground floor and descending a staircase. The basement contains the mansion's water heater and power units. Old items and furniture can be found stored in here such as the dollhouse. There is also a wine cellar with a handle-less door leading to the laundry room. Inside the laundry room is a door leading to the old hotel. Trivia * The house cannot be fully explored by the player. * By looking at the exterior windows, the mansion appears to have all of its interior lights on. However, the lights aren't on when inside the house. * The mansion was constructed and designed out of nearby timber harvested from trees, and stone cut from rocks on the mountain. * Interesting to note, the mansion contains secret passageways. * The movie posters in the cinema room all resemble real movies, connected to director Larry Fessenden, who played the role of The Stranger in-game. * According to Josh, the mansion has a large yard big enough to play baseball in. * Emily, Josh, Mike and Jessica are the only protagonists who cannot be controlled inside the lodge. **Matt is the only protagonist who can be controlled inside the lodge only using dialogue options. Gallery Until Dawn™ 20150826000353.jpg |Front entrance. Until Dawn™ 20150826144705.jpg|Sitting room adjacent to the kitchen. Until Dawn™ 20150826220039.jpg Until Dawn™ 20150826220047.jpg|Rear view of the mansion Until Dawn™_20150903210640.jpg|Exterior view of the front. Until Dawn™_20150903210521.jpg|Storage room exterior. Until Dawn™_20150903005034.jpg|Great Room Until Dawn™_20150904000542.jpg|Grand staircase Until Dawn™_20150904000414.jpg|Upper Great Room Until Dawn™_20150903233150.jpg|Upper view of the great room Until Dawn™_20150903223540.jpg|Kitchen Until Dawn™_20150903223550.jpg|Another view of the kitchen. Until Dawn™_20150903204330.jpg|Hannah's Bedroom. Until Dawn™_20150903221424.jpg|Library Until Dawn™_20150903210450.jpg|Library exterior Until Dawn™_20150903003228.jpg|Storage Room. Until Dawn™_20150903223719.jpg|Hallway. Until Dawn™_20150904000738.jpg|Dining Room Until Dawn™_20150904004226.jpg|Cinema. Until Dawn™_20150904005206.jpg|Basement Until Dawn™_20150904005141.jpg|Unfinished Basement Until Dawn™_20150903232820.jpg|Bathroom. Until Dawn™_20150903233039.jpg|Upper Hallway Until Dawn™_20150903211013.jpg|Loggia Until Dawn™_20150903005533.jpg|Back Veranda Until Dawn™_20150903202414.jpg|Rear Facade Until Dawn™_20150825154720.jpg|The lodge in flames Category:Locations